1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing of electronic components and, more particularly, a system and method for determining the propagation characteristics of radiating elements in an electronically scanned array.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronically scanned arrays are used in many antenna applications, and their users require accurate and efficient testing systems to maintain and calibrate them. These arrays can be large and may require special shipping containers to move them. Moving such an array may be costly in time, equipment and labor.
One wishing to test the propagation characteristics of radiating elements in an electronically scanned array may choose between various methods known to the art. Methods using receive horns and far field ranges are suitable for testing an electronically scanned array as a whole; however, these methods are not practical for testing individual radiating elements. These methods may also require moving the electronically scanned array into a special testing facility. Methods using near field methods can test individual radiating elements, but require complex test equipment to control the near field probe and require moving the electronically scanned array to a near field facility.
While the prior techniques have a variety of drawbacks, one of their primary disadvantages is that they are generally not very portable and no known technique is available whereby test equipment is designed to be portable enough to be taken to the electronically scanned array for on-sight testing.